Transformers: Tranforming The Story
by Lyly Isabell
Summary: This takes place after the first movie, NOT THE THIRD OR SECOND! THIS DOESN'T FOLLOW THE EXACT LINES EITHEROF THE ORIGINAL MOVIES/STORIES! But the same Auto Bots and Decepepticons are present, enjoy!


**No P.O.V**

The Autobots made their way to Sam's house. Bumblebee waited outside of the house with Sam in the car. He see's them driving down the street and sighs as he thinks, "Here we go again…" As they arrived Sam got out of the car.

"What do you want Optimus?" He growls.

"The Autobots need your help again Sam."

"AGAIN?" Sam screams throwing his hands up. He sighs and rests on Bumblebee. "I don't want to do it Optimus… I'm tired of having a robot alien in my parent's garage. You Autobots are becoming to be a hassle for me. I'm sorry guys I cannot do this anymore," He sighs and Bumblebee whines.

"I'm sorry Bee but I can't live like this anymore… Find someone else to do it! I don't care who it is! It can be a girl for all I care that can be better than me… I'm sorry guys…" Sam pats his car and Bumblebee whines and says through his radio, "One more ride?" Sam smiles, "sure Bee." As Sam gets in Bee knew he had to find some kid who would fight with them, to protect the earth and its entire people…

**Alexandra's P.O.V**

Kai and I were sitting in my house waiting for Owen and Nolan to show up. They have been friends of mine for years. Kai has been dating Nolan for a while, like a long while. They were fit for each other really. Once I heard the door bell I ran up the stairs and swung open the door, Leanne and Nick stood there and smiled. Wasn't expecting them but hey, oh well. They were friends of ours and very good ones at that. Leanne and Nick have also been together for a while but not as long as Kai and Nolan. I was jealous.

"Come on in guys!"

"Thanks Alex!" Leanne smiles and grabs Nicks hand and runs down the stairs to Kai. Once as I begin to shut the door Nolan jolts through and stumbles a little bit and smiles sheepishly.

"You know I could've left it open for you."

"I don't care. Is she down stairs?"

I nod and he joins the others and I smile at them as I hear them laugh. I knew Owen would be here any second and then it would be time for the movie. I sigh and wait outside for him to come up. I hear his car pull in as I close my eyes and let my blonde and blue hair fall in my face.

"Alex, what's going on?" He steps out. His long brown hair flipped to one side and his blue eyes seemed to have a smile of their own. I jolt up my head and smile as he walks up, hands in pockets and smile on his face. A yellow Camaro with black stripes flies up the street with a loud clean engine.

"Was that a YELLOW CAMARO?" Owen turns his body towards the car and then others come up the street; a truck, a nice sports car, a pair of cool looking cooper looking things. The last but final car was a huge, blue and red flamed rig. I felt my heart jump as I looked at it. It's like I had a connection to it…

"Come on! I want to go check out that Camaro I think it had a FOR SALE sign in its window!"

Owen runs to his car and I ran inside and called down the stairs to my friends. "Going to check out a car, if you want to come with come now because we are leaving."

Nolan and Kai were the only ones who ran up the stairs and then to his car. Owen was waiting in the driveway for me. I jumped in his Mustang and we chased the cars up the street. The tires screeched.

"Where is the Camaro?"

"It's up the street in that opening; the field where as kids we would play tag." He smiled as I guess the thought came back in his mind. It came back in mine too. We were the best of friends. I smiled too and noticed that was when my parents were good and not terrible like how they are right now. I felt Owen pull to a stop as this guy stood there by the wonderful yellow car. He had a cell phone and was talking into like he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing.

"Mikayla," Pause. "Yes I still have him…" another pause. "I will get rid of him soon, too many problems…. I know… Turn up that back road and you should find me up here… Bye." He slid his phone shut.

"Hey, who are you?" Owen steps out of the car. I follow him out. I see the rig and my heart jumps yet again. I had to walk up to it…

"Owen, I'm gonna go look at that rig alright?"

"Okay Alex. Uh hey dude what is your name?" Owen walks up to the guy next to the hot Camaro. I don't remember moving my feet after I set my eyes on that rig. As I walk over I hear the murmuring of Owen and the owner, his name was Sam. Seemed like a nice guy.

I mouthed wow as I touched the rig. The paint was a nice touch. Paint very nicely done. Colors were very vibrant. I liked it. I may have even loved it.

"Alex hey can you come here?" Owen waves his hand in a motion so I could come to him. I ran my fingers on the car as I left it to lie there. I came up to Owen and he said something that will be implanted in my head, "Sam wants to make a trade."

"Yes, the Camaro for the Mustang. I'll be happy to trade."

A motorcycle engine roared. I saw this dark hair chick on the bike and she screeched to a stop. I knew who she was… She was the girl he was talking to.

"Get rid of them yet Sam?" She smirked and looked over at me. My blue and blonde hair just hung over my eyes and I didn't smile. She didn't seem like the nicest girl ever. I can tell she had to be a aberrant.

"Who is she? And who is he?" She eye balls me more than Owen.

"This is Owen, he said he will take Bee," why did he call the car 'Bee'?

"Oh, I see. Who will take the others then?" She looks over at the rig and the sports cars and the truck.

"I'll take the rig…" I say as if out of no where.

"You'll need this then…" Sam throws me this little bag with what looked like a rock fragment in it. I caught it and gripped it. It felt like it burned but yet it didn't.

"You'll need this Sam." Owen tosses his keys to Sam he catches them with a smile. Throwing his as well; I just smiled. "There is one more thing I must tell you though…"

"What is that?" Owen and I both said and then I heard clanks and clicks. Shadows formed around us and then; as if I was in a science fiction movie, these robots were standing all around us. I saw them on the news before but, never in person.

"Owen, you have Bee as your guardian now. He is sensitive but he is a great solider." The yellow Camaro was now a robot?

Owen looked around in amazement. Kai and the others pull up and start to gasp but it leads to silence of shock. I smiled and then Sam was gone. So was Owens' old car. Mikayla was gone too. I turn around to see the robots still.

"State your name girl." My rig came to me and stared at me from 50 feet up. I clench my fists.

"Alexandra Skye Montgomery." I move my hair out of the way and look up at my newly owned vehicle. We had a connection, I felt it. "And what is your name boy? "

Owen stood straight, "Owen James Conner."

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the auto bots. These are my soldiers."

I turn to a yellow ambulance, "I'm Ratchet, nice to meet you ma'am and sir."

"You're such the charmer. He is our medical assistance."

"Yes sir, I am in progress with fixing Bee's voice box. It was damaged in battle." He pats Bee's back.

"Yo I'm Skids chick!" The matching one bumps him so he slides, "I'm Mudflap, how do you do."

Optimus sighs and says, "They are twins, they fight a lot."

Owen just laughs as the start mumbling things and hitting each other and I smile. I turn to this robot that was almost as tall as Optimus, "I'm Ironide. The weapon specialist. I have seen one of you before though…"

Kai stands there dazed and walks straight up to Ironide. She sighs and says, "You know my uncle, he drove you a lot. He was in the Military and he –"

"He always kept your picture on the dash board. I'm sorry but the government didn't want us anymore so we just sort of left. Once your uncle took out your picture I knew something was up, Kai would you like to be my new owner. It would be nice to know that I have a blood relative to the Riol's."

"Yes Ironide." She smiles at him. She was happy I could tell.

"Thank you."

"Alex?" Owen turns to me and I cold tell the look on his face, it was saying, 'What have I gotten us into?' I just smiled saying 'its fine.'

"Owen I should be getting home… Mom is going to wonder and Dad will be home soon from his… sentence."

My father was in jail, he got in trouble for all the wrong things… He drank smoked and did heroine. I wasn't proud of my father but he was my favorite out of my two parents. Mom was a horrible person in general. She did almost everything dad did but never got caught. She stopped heroine once dad got arrested. She still drank and she is still legally married to my father but… she has been cheating on him since he has been in prison.

"Alexandra, would you like a ride?" Optimus bends down and shifts with clanks and clicks into his rig transformed self. I smiled as his driver door was flung open. I nodded, "Thank you."

"Autobots! Go home with each of the humans, make sure they are safe and so no Decepticons will harm them! I do warn you Alexandra and friends, Decepticons will stop at nothing to end your race, we are on your side and we will fight with you till this war between our planets are over. Alexandra protects the Cube, the fragments Sam left before he left. I trust you with it. Do you trust us Alexandra?"

"Yes I do."

"You will meet the rest of the crew tomorrow, we will schedule a time. Stay safe, all of you. I will be going home with Alex. Goodnight. Auto Bots, roll out!"

Robots changed to cars and my friends smiled as they entered them. Nolan climbed in his car to drive home but Jolt followed him. Kai drove home in Ironide, her truck she dreamed of having. Leanne shook her head. I jumped from my car and Nick gripped her wrist climbing into Ratchet, his first car. Leanne drove off in her car in a hurry. I look at Nick and tears were forming in his eyes. Owen drove next to Nick in his Camaro and smiled, "It'll be ok."

I sighed and climbed into Optimus and he drove without warning with Nolan following me and Nick turning the opposite way to get home. I sighed. Looking outside the windshield I saw lines of cars narrowing as they turned to get home. I took the wheel and turned into my driveway. My mother's car was in the driveway. I sunk down as Owen pulled into his driveway across the street a few houses up. I could hear his engine.

"Alexandra! Get your ass inside! What the hell are you doing with a rig? Did your daddy send you money to leave me again? God I knew that man was bad! Come on now! I have a friend over! Don't embarrass me girl."

I just shook my head and then walked up to my house. I look back at Optimus and I hold my hand out to say stay. He cared about me; I felt it when I touched the wheel.

"What's in the bag Alex, food you bought along with your new car?" Mom sat her fat thighs down and I saw her 'friend' she was talking about. He was in a suit but wiping his face clean of pink rose lip stick that seemed to be off my mother's lips. I scoffed and I trotted up the stairs. I entered my room and found a box laying open on my floor. I tossed the fragment of 'The Cube' into it. I heard my mothers laughing down stairs and I didn't want to be in this house anymore but I took out my contacts and placed the case with them inside on my dresser and grabbed my glasses. I bolted down the stairs and saw a cop car within range and smiled. Dad was home.

I ran up to the curb and the car lights found me. I put my hand up and heard the door open and laughter but it was filled with tears of joy.

"Skye? Is that you baby girl?"

"Hi daddy," I felt arms wrap around me after the dark shadow of a man came to me. I started to cry and I heard the officer speak, "Mr. Montgomery please don't get in trouble anymore? Your daughter needs you."

"I understand that now. Thank you Officer Lang, have a nice night."

"You too Kurt," The officer drove off and daddy picked me up and spun me and kissed my hair. His face was scruffy and his brown black hair looked like a vacuum went right then left then up then down, it was longer than normal but I didn't mind my daddy was home.

"Did you get that Rig Skye?" he places my feet on the ground and I walk behind him and I giggle as in saying yes.

"Lets go get something to snack on. I've missed you! Is Owen still living across the street? "

"Yeah daddy." I looked over and he was up at the door already. Oh god no, he was going to see my mother!


End file.
